powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nada
was Master Red's former apprentice from the Ryusoul Tribe and later on revealed to be the current user of the Gaisoulg armor. After the purification of Gaisoulg armor, Nada later joins the Ryusoulgers as their ally up until his death at the hands of a Druidon general, Uden. He still helps the team to this day even in death, his spirit manifesting as the Max RyuSoul and the Gaisoulg Armor the Max Ryusoul Changer. Character History Nada was originally a student of Master Black alongside Bamba, with the intention of becoming Ryusoul Green. However, he was passed over for the position in favor of his fellow pupil’s younger brother. Apprenticed at some point by Master Red, Nada originally thought of Ryusoul Red as the group leader, and sought to become one due to believing his high performance in battle would gain him the position. Unfortunately, these thoughts are what didn't get him chosen as a Ryusoulger, and he soon began going on a quest to find a place in the world. When he encountered Koh, a squire of Master Red who did become Ryusoul Red, Nada attempted to pass on his ideas, but he only realized his foolishness after retrieving Kishiryu Chibigaroo. Becoming Gaisoulg After being rejected as Ryusoul Red, Nada began looking for a way to prove everyone wrong, eventually hitting upon the use of Gaisoulg's armor, scouring the cosmos before being led to planet Nemesis. Shortly after Towa and Bamba defeated Rita (who was the user of the Gaisoulg armor in that moment) on planet Nemesis, the Gaisoulg armor was scattered on the remains battlefield, Nada (who mysteriously was also on the planet), took Gaisoulg’s helmet from the flames and left with it. Wearing the armor, he eventually gained Master Green's memories. Although he became an unbeatable warrior thanks to the armor, the sheer violence of it all made him find it less fun than he had hoped. Return as Gaisoulg Nada, now under the identity of Gaisoulg, released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru’s purposes. However, the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisoulg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the first for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t get rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisoulg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Nada as Gaisoulg later approached Prime Minister Mioko Karino (who apparently recognized him) at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Mioko responded that she and him are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Mioko tells Gaisoulg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisoulg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Mioko leaves, Gaisoulg asks her where she’s going which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. Aiding Towa Nada as Gaisoulg meets face to face with Towa who was the last Ryusoulger standing as the others were captured by Wizeru with the power of the Grimoire Minosaur. Gaisoulg had a small battle with Towa in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Gaisoulg told Towa “to not rely on his strengths and bring them to life instead” which were the same words that Towa and Bamba’s master used to say. Encountering the Ryusoulgers Nada shows himself under his true identity first to Canalo (RyusoulGold), he requests him to take him to the other Ryusoulgers, telling them that he wants to join them on their fight against the Druidon. Later while the Ryusoulgers were fighting the Dodomeki Minosaur, Nada as Gaisoulg attacks and defeats them telling Koh that “The Fun is just beginning” before leaving. Succumbed to the armor and Joining with the Ryusoulgers Nada eventually reaches the point where he cannot control Gaisoulg, thus letting the armor taking over his mind. Gaisoulg made its way to the Ryusoulgers while the latter was fighting Gachireus and Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Druidon Tribe members retreat as Gaisoulg rampages on site. The Ryusoulgers were unable to free Nada, even to the point when Bamba yells Koh to “snap out of it” putting him in despair. But then, Towa uses the DoshinSoul to weaken Nada's body as a means to force Gaisoulg to switch a new host, and Melt suggests to use the Minosaur's rainbow rain to accelerate the process to exhaust Gaisoulg's hatred. Gaisoulg attempted to take Koh as its new host but was blocked by the Ryusoulgers and its hatred was expelled by the rainbow rain, relieving Nada and Koh. After defeating the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Ryusoulgers return to the Tatsui residence. Nada secretly follows in as Gaisoulg, frightening Ui and Naohisa until he surprises them by using the Gaisoul Ken as a backscratcher. Then Nada took off Gaisoulg's helmet, showing his gratitude to the Ryusoulgers and giving Towa a payback fight upon using the DoshinSoul on him. Death Nada's last fight would be against Uden. Even with the help of Gaisoulg's armor, the Druidon general managed to fatally wound him. However, Nada manages to headbutt Uden's buckle, allowing Koh to escape from the Druidon Pocket dimension. As Nada succumbed to his wound, his body and spirit reformed as the Max RyuSoul and the Gaisoulg Armor changes into the Max Ryusoul Changer, allowing Koh to avenge him by killing Uden as Max Ryusoul Red. Legacy A few hours after Nada's death, Ui found a video that he had recorded at some unspecified time. In it, he announces that he's thinking of going away to train for a while. He compliments each member of the Ryusoulgers and, once again, thanks them for saving him from the Gaisoulg armor. The Ryusoulgers raise their swords in salute to him as the sunsets. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. Gaisoulg Originally on the verge of becoming the armor's host, the Ryusoulgers managed to drain Gaisoulg's hatred via the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, freeing Nada and making the armor safe to use. Arsenal *'Gaisoul Ken': Transformation Device, a silver/purple version of the Ryusoul Ken: Gaisoulg's weapon *Unnamed shield *RyuSouls **GaiSoul **ByuByuSoul Attacks * : With the Gaisoul Ken, Gaisoulg gathers energy and unleashes two energy slashes that combine to form an "X" slash before hitting the target. *'Projectile Energy Blade Attack': Throw energy slashes with Gaisoul Ken to the opponent. *Gaisoul Slash Powers & Abilities * Invisibility: While it’s unknown if he can access to this ability via KakureSoul like the Ryusoulgers or is a power belonging to a host, it’s confirmed that Gaisoulg can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. * Minosaur Creation: According to Mioko Karino, Gaisoulg is capable of creating Minosaurs, much like herself or Kleon. This power was presumably lost upon the Gaisoulg armor being purified thanks to Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12-13, 20, 26-27, 29-33 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Nada is portrayed by , who previously played Kazuhiro Fuwa in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. As Gaisoulg, his other voice is voiced by Tomokazu Seki (関 智一 Seki Tomokazu), who previously voiced Mepple in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'', Buldont in Choriki Sentai Ohranger and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, while also voicing the Ryusoulgers' equipment. Notes * Nada, as Gaisoulg, shares similarities to previous Extra heroes: ** Similar to Wolzard - both were being cursed into evil fighting against their respective Sentai teams before they're eventually free from evil and joining forces with their respective Sentai teams. *** They also share a purple color scheme and a knight motif. ** Similar to Rio - both were trained under their respective masters before they fell into dark side. *** Also similar to Rio - both would only switch to the side of good temporarily before being killed in action. ** Similar to Hyuuga - both are Knight-themed Extra heroes who joined alongside their respective Sentai teams. * He is also sharing the similarities to Dragon Ranger, Abare Killer and Deathryuger when all of them are evil at some point. ** Unlike Deathryuger, Nada, Burai and Mikoto are redeemed to join with their respective Sentai teams. ** Like Burai, after his demise, their power were passed into their respective Red Ranger. ** He also follows the tradition of a dinosaur Sentai team having a teammate die. * Nada/Gaisoulg is the first Extra Hero since the RinJyuKen Warriors. Like them, Nada was originally an antagonist to the Sentai team before redeeming themselves as heroes, if only to be killed soon afterwards. * Nada, like Mikoto Nakadai, Rio and Mele, died in the few episode(s) after his redemption. * Nada's death is similar to Skyla's from Power Rangers Ninja Storm as both after dying, their remaining powers were turned into a Power-Up for the Red Rangers of their respective shows. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 13: The Prime Minister is of the Ryusoul Tribe!?'' **''Ep. 20: Supreme Artist'' **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: World Warriors Fist'' **''Ep. 28: Micro Attack and Defense'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assassin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 47: Between Happiness and Despair'' }} References Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Extra Heroes Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers